


Соперница

by WTF OZDZ 2021 (fandom_OZDZ_2020)



Series: WTF OZDZ 2021 - Тексты M - E [1]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Face-Sitting, M/M, OZDZ - Freeform, Rimming, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, ОЗДЗ - Freeform, От звезды до звезды - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/WTF%20OZDZ%202021
Summary: Написано из-за нашего дражайшего автора, неосторожно обронившего фразу «Рудольф и его вечная соперница — БОРОДА», или очередная история о том, как бравый капитан Далине отпустил бороду, а Рудольф немедленно ущемился и решил сесть ему на лицо.
Relationships: Йонге Далине/Рудольф Вебер, Сайнжа/Йонге Далине/Рудольф Вебер
Series: WTF OZDZ 2021 - Тексты M - E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168184
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, ЗФБ 2021





	Соперница

Йонге откинулся на подушку и потянул Рудольфа следом, заставив навалиться сверху. Вдоволь поелозив на волосатой капитанской груди, тот уселся верхом, прямо голой бледной жопой Йонге на живот, и как-то отчаянно уставился на него сверху вниз, страдальчески сдвинув светлые брови.

Судя по всему, его одолевали сильные противоречивые чувства, а именно страх и ненависть к неуставной растительности на главном фасаде их коммерческой организации вперемешку с неутомимым желанием сесть своей совершенной берлинской жопой на этот самый фасад. Йонге прекрасно знал приязни и неприязни Рудольфа, где-то тот был непримирим, где-то покладист, а когда дело касалось секса — он становился на порядок уступчивее, чем в других сферах их нелегкой жизни. Например, белый соус в него было не запихнуть даже под страхом смерти. Иногда Йонге казалось, что поставь товарища Вебера перед выбором между банкой соуса и гильотиной с застрявшей там капитанской башкой, тот, не раздумывая, смажет соусом механизм, чтобы ничего не заело при отрубании.

Йонге погладил крепкие горячие бедра напарника, покрытые еле заметными светлыми волосками, провел ладонями вверх, к паху, затем привстал на локтях и выпятил вперед подбородок. Взгляд Рудольфа смягчился, он дернул уголком губ и наклонился для поцелуя, мягко обхватив губами нижнюю губу Йонге. Чужой язык на мгновение проскользнул в рот, но так же быстро исчез, оставив приятное, томное ощущение, похожее на послевкусие от любимой еды. В такой позе особо не насладишься ритуальным почесыванием клыков, к тому же куда-то в кадык настойчиво упирался твердый и мокрый от смазки член. Рудольф то и дело вздыхал, когда чувствительная головка задевала эти «богомерзкие мхи».

Они ему наверняка нравились где-то в глубине души. Ведь без равномерной трехдневной щетины, мохнатой груди и волосатых жилистых рук, выглядывающих из-под закатанных рукавов рубашки, это был бы уже не тот самый космический пират со взглядом крокодила, готового сожрать с потрохами любого врага.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это не трехдневная щетина... — тихо сказал Рудольф и поскреб ногтем по щеке, когда Йонге упал обратно на подушку.

— Это не она, — согласился тот, помяв лопатками матрас и самодовольно улыбнувшись. Улыбка затерялась где-то в бороде, но самодовольство определенно дошло до адресата по глейтеру. — Но тебе ведь это не помешает, да?

Рудольф, падкий на вызовы и манипуляции уровня яутских отроков, постоянно берущих друг друга на слабо по всяким идиотским поводам, поджал губы и яйца. Стояло у него так крепко, что Йонге все-таки не удержался — дотянулся рукой и обхватил его член ладонью, сжав у основания. Ствол лежал в руке, как свой собственный, ладонь обхватывала плотно, жарко, влажно. Рудольфу хотелось как следует отдрочить, но Йонге скрепя сердце заставил себя повременить с мануальной терапией.

— Scheisse, Далине... — бедра напарника непроизвольно толкнулись, член в некрепкой хватке скользнул вперед, затем назад, и с головки скатилась густая капля смазки. Йонге проследил ее взглядом и сглотнул. — Когда ты меня так трогаешь, я на все согласен.

— Ну, так что? — как будто без энтузиазма поинтересовался он. — Так и будешь сидеть?

Говорить все это, когда у тебя самого член стоит, готовый порвать полотно вселенной, словно рогатый череп — матрас, было проблематично, и отважный пилот малодушно радовался, что бледная жопа решила сесть туда, куда села. Едва ли бы ему удалось выглядеть так же самодовольно и невозмутимо, упирайся он хером напарнику в зад.

Все началось с того, что Йонге побрился. Жизнь коммерсанта, который наконец-то обрел стабильность и финансовое благополучие, вдруг показалась ему скучной и неинтересной, и сердце яростно потребовало перемен. Решение пришло утром в санузле, когда Йонге взглянул на себя в зеркало и понял, что нужно сбрить щетину под ноль. Сожаление естественно догнало ровно в тот момент, когда было уже слишком поздно даже для маскирующего проплешины микроблейдера.

Рудольф перемены воспринял с небывалым энтузиазмом, по силе сравнимым разве что с протестами и пикетами против бороды длиннее одного сантиметра. Он зажимал Йонге в самых разных углах, лез целоваться и меряться гладкостью щек. Обострились приступы неуместных сливов откровенной порнухи в синхрон. Йонге ничего против порнухи с собой в главной роли не имел, но во время деловых переговоров ему хотелось думать о деньгах и деле, а не о том, как из его растянутого ануса стекает вязкой струей зеленоватая яутская конча, пока он пытается дотянуться до простаты напарника языком. Это отвлекало. Он зависал с дурацким выражением лица и пугал клиентов, один раз даже чуть не потерял перспективного партнера, решившего, что капитан отъехал прямо посреди спора о доле в поставках.

Вся эта маета тем не менее закончилась довольно прозаично. Борода отросла. Ее не смог сдержать даже спрей после бритья с пролонгированным блокатором фолликул. Два дня, и Йонге снова стал похож на небритого, злого мужика из фармы, готового подрезать почки в любое время суток. Рудольф свой шанс объездить гладкое лицо напарника после нападения на камбузе благополучно профукал — Сайнжа припер ему в подарок новый цангеллет, и все остальное перестало его волновать. Пока он развлекался с пушкой, борода Йонге время даром не теряла и перла что есть мочи, хотя производитель блокатора божился, что эффект допубертатной гладкости сохранится до трех, а то и четырех недель. Йонге, конечно, весь этот спектакль повторять не собирался — два дня с голой мордой, открытой всем ветрам, сделали из него ярого фаната стабильности и щетины.

Рудольф, раздеваясь в ту ночь в каюте, выглядел точно как Йонге во время первого памятного секса с яутом. «Ебанет» и «не должно» столкнулись в страшной битве за право отразиться на его лице.

— Если ты не хочешь из-за щетины, то сразу предупреждаю — я бриться больше не буду.

«У меня раздражение, а от холода аж лицо немеет», — хотелось добавить ему, но пока что был не лучший момент для драмы.

— Я не говорил, что я не хочу, просто я не думал, что она так быстро.. сколько дней прошло? Два?

— Ничто не может сдержать напора красоты.

Рудольф хмыкнул, а в следующий момент начал размахивать руками и орать «Посади меня на место!».

Яутские лапищи, которые сграбастали его под мышки и приподняли над Йонге, только сильнее сжались, впиваясь когтями в выпуклые грудные мышцы. Высокая генетика сдюжила, но на миг Йонге все же показалось, что атласная шкура товарища Вебера вот-вот лопнет и из-под когтей Сайнжи побежит кровь с зеленым отливом.

— Жопа сама себя не трахнет, Йхо-онхе, — с интонациями знатока заметил Сайнжа, выглянув из-за вяло болтающегося в его руках механика. — Рекомендую приступить к совокуплению!

С этим напутствием он развернул Рудольфа спиной к Йонге и усадил ему на лицо. Йонге выпучил глаза, полностью отзеркалив выражение лица напарника, который с ужасом глядел на него через плечо, будто товарищ капитан вот-вот укусит его за самое дорогое. Кто из них испугался сильнее, он не знал, хотя жопой, тем более такой сочной, как говорил мичман Сталин, в наши дни мужика не напугаешь. Однако про Рудольфа и его боязнь поросших мхами рож таких же позитивных выводов он делать бы не спешил.

Голова Йонге оказалась в ловушке между мощных рельефных бедер, и вблизи они казались еще мощнее. Все его лицо горело не то от стыда, не то от жара чужого тела — ягодицы плотно прилегали к щекам. От Рудольфа еле заметно пахло их стандартным мылом, которым заправлялись все диспансеры на «Фелиции», а еще возбуждением и разогретой, влажной кожей. Он слегка подрагивал, не решаясь навалиться на голову Йонге всем весом. Или, может, все дело было в бороде — чужое недоверие ощущалось, как свое собственное.

Чтобы хоть как-то разрядить обстановку, Йонге снова схватился за каменные бедра Рудольфа, медленно, но сильно провел ладонями до колен, вминая пальцы в кожу и снимая напряжение. Твердые мышцы под таким нехитрым массажем довольно быстро сдались и расслабились.

Рудольф тяжело вздохнул, как перед прыжком, и наконец-то сел.

Впрочем, садиться до конца, не оставляя пространства для маневра, он, конечно же, не стал, но теперь его задница точно была в зоне досягаемости, и Йонге решил не тратить время попусту. Прикрыв глаза, он раздвинул пальцами бледные ягодицы, высунул язык и широко лизнул тут же сжавшееся отверстие. Рудольф вздрогнул, но почти сразу обмяк и прогнулся в пояснице, бесстыдно открываясь навстречу ласкам. Йонге обвел по кругу сжатый анус самым кончиком языка, смазывая его слюной. Рудольф сверху издавал странные звуки и нечленораздельно бормотал что-то по-берлински в кулак. Сайнжа одобрительно курлыкал и всячески способствовал процессу, если, конечно, оголтелый шквал похоти, вывалившийся на синхрон, можно было так назвать.

Дышать было немного проблематично, но эту задачу Йонге решил, просто открыв рот. Он старался трахать Рудольфа неглубоко, тот был податливый и скользкий от слюны, но все равно зажимался, когда язык пытался преодолеть непроизвольно сокращающийся сфинктер. По синхрону, как ошалевший робот-пылесос, металось такое искреннее восхищение, что Йонге зажмурился до пятен перед глазами. Он еще шире развел Рудольфу ягодицы, прильнул к анусу, напряг язык и начал медленно вводить его, пока между ними не осталось даже миллиметра свободного пространства.

— М-м-м-нх!...

Йонге еле подавил улыбку — язык на секунду крепко обжало со всех сторон, а потом Рудольф снова застонал и вильнул бедрами, насаживая и снимая себя с юркого, упругого отростка.

— Да, умансоо, больше бесстыдной страсти!

В этот момент Йонге на живот шлепнулся здоровенный яутский хрен. От неожиданности он буквально вытащил язык из задницы и запрокинул голову, заорав:

— Ты че там задумал, полосатый?!

Утром они снова трахались. Тело до сих пор напоминало о тех двадцати минутах упражнений на столе легкой болью во всех местах, особенно в районе подвздошных костей, которыми Сайнжа его прижимал к столешнице, пока беспощадно таранил растраханный еще с прошлой ночи анус. Такое количество секса Йонге уже не вывозил, и очередные поползновения яута к своей многострадальной кишке намеревался пресечь еще на пороге.

— Собираюсь снова поиметь тебя, — буднично прокурлыкал Сайнжа, член скользко взвился и съехал вниз.

Яйца у Йонге самопроизвольно поджались.

— Вот! Еби белобрысого! Он со вчера не ебан! — заорал Йонге в берлинскую жопу.

Где-то сверху донеслось идиотское фырканье. Но это было чистой правдой, за последние несколько часов Йонге отдувался за роту сексуально озабоченных мужиков, а не за свой мизерный экипаж.

Тут он неожиданно порадовался, что с досады всего лишь подумал об этом, а не брякнул вслух, иначе бы его ждала не только ебля, а назидательная ебля о смысле величия, доносимого через жопу. Упаси Ка Шпир говорить о мизерности в присутствии навигатора.

— Его ждет та же участь, когда я закончу с тобой, — безапелляционным тоном заявила вспотевшая спина Рудольфа голосом яута.

— Погоди, мать твою... А-а-а... А-ай! Сайнжа!

Яут «погодил» секунды три, после чего сжал в лапищах бедра Йонге, чтоб не дергался, и начал планомерно запихивать скользкий, извивающийся член в покрасневший, натруженный анус. Йонге взвыл и завертелся, мотая башкой между ягодиц и отчаянно хватая Рудольфа за ноги, а потом невольно закатил глаза, когда широкая головка пробороздила по распухшей от неадекватного количества секса простате. Челюсть свело от напряжения, он застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы и вскинул таз, упираясь пятками в постель и стараясь сняться с проклятого крючка. Естественно, стало только хуже, под этим углом Сайнжа при каждом движении терся о заветную железу, до кучи продирая сфинктер поперечными бороздками. В следующий миг вокруг его члена сомкнулась теплая, немного мозолистая ладонь, и Рудольф задвигал ей вверх-вниз в такт беспощадным фрикциям. Йонге засипел и ткнулся носом в задницу Рудольфа. От удовольствия ему захотелось вгрызться в упругую ягодицу и оторвать здоровенный кусок волокнистой, нажористой плоти.

Он догадывался, откуда в голове эта кровожадная херня, и она почему-то его отнюдь не пугала, наоборот, подстегивала и заставляла вопреки здравому смыслу открываться навстречу с обоих концов.  
Уровень стимуляции откровенно зашкаливал. Пока Сайнжа трахал его многострадальную задницу, Рудольф дрочил ему, плавно двигая бедрами на каждом толчке — невозможно было игнорировать синхрон в такой момент, Йонге был уверен, что напарник абсолютно точно чувствовал все происходящее. Еще где-то там наверняка крылось буквальное и издевательское «ебал я твою бороду», но Йонге больше волновал сам факт необузданного желания. И доказательством этого стал покрасневший анус, чуть припухший от прилившей к нему крови, мокрый от слюны — Рудольф непроизвольно сжимался и тут же раскрывался, приглашающе, бесстыдно, и Йонге просто уплыл. Он дернул на себя Рудольфа и засадил язык так глубоко, как только дотягивался.

— Oh Mutter!...

По телу расползался жар, рот ныл от боли, казалось, уздечка под языком сейчас просто лопнет. На задней стороне век отпечаталась картинка, как между его загорелых, волосатых бедер туда-сюда неумолимо двигается толстенная хреновина. Она, как стержень, торчала из задницы, и на каждом движении в затылке будто что-то взрывалось.

Йонге чувствовал, как головка члена изнутри давит на стенку живота. Сайнжа был невероятно глубоко, хотелось положить руку чуть ниже пупка, чтобы ощутить, как член растягивает нежную кишку. И Рудольф, словно поймав мысль за хвост, тут же накрыл свободной ладонью его живот, частично перенеся свой вес с колен, и продавливая напряженные мышцы. Йонге заскулил.

— Повтори, умансоо! Повтори! Он сжимает меня еще крепче!

Йонге на секунду охватил животный страх, что сейчас его просто проткнут насквозь, но от этой мысли член почему-то предательски дернулся, а Рудольф только крепче сжал его ствол другой рукой. Он без остановки работал бедрами, не думая и не отвлекаясь, трахал себя о напряженный язык, приподнимался, снимался с него, позволяя вылизывать себя широкими мазками, затем снова садился, и Йонге тут же проскальзывал внутрь, в горячий, гладкий анус, судорожно сжимающийся при слишком глубоком проникновении.

Сайнжа крепко держал его за разведенные колени. Он почти не двигался, но, видимо, памятуя о той ночи на Эйрике, едва заметно наддавал бедрами, и именно это крохотное движение засаживало в Йонге дополнительную пару сантиметров.

— Сайнжа! М-м-мн-нх! — Йонге взвыл, когда яут вдруг взмахнул дредлоками, навалился вперед и ускорился.

У Рудольфа, на которого обрушился весь яутский вес, так, что пришлось отклониться назад, подкосились колени, и Йонге в последний момент успел набрать в грудь воздуха — дыхание накрылось берлинской жопой, где на всю длину застрял его язык. Он замычал, и вибрации от крика прошили напарника насквозь, Рудольф убрал руку с его живота и очевидно принялся дрочить уже себе. Ритм при этом у него постоянно менялся, будто мозг сбоил от переизбытка стимуляции.

Дополнительное давление на яутский хрен исчезло вместе с рукой Рудольфа, и тут живот Йонге пронзило тупой, сладкой болью — Сайнжа в попытках догнать пропавшее ощущение со всей дури засадил ему, вырвав из горла натуральный вопль. На выходе член снова задел простату, и следующий толчок на такую же дикую глубину просто вышиб Йонге мозг. Рудольф сверху стонал и всхлипывал, втираясь бедрами в его лицо в идеально синхронном с яутом ритме, пытаясь если не стереть бороду до проплешин, но хотя бы высечь из нее огонь.

Йонге больше не контролировал себя и просто орал, в глазах темнело от недостатка кислорода, и именно это стало последней каплей — на очередном толчке внутренности зашлись в спазмах, в висках вспыхнуло белым, а член начал выплескивать сперму.

Даже не пытаясь сдерживаться, Йонге вывалил все на синхрон. Его колотило на тягучих, штормовых волнах оргазма с такой силой, что, казалось, этот припадок не кончится никогда. Вслед за ним накрыло Рудольфа, мышцы ануса вокруг языка зашлись в спастических судорогах, и через секунду на грудь Йонге выплеснулись горячие, вязкие капли. Напарник обессиленно рухнул, как накренившийся старый забор.

Йонге жадно всосал воздух и из последних сил рванулся вперед, оттолкнувшись пятками от бешеного яута.

Сайнжа взревел и поймал его за щиколотки, не давая отстраниться. Йонге слишком поздно понял, что сейчас произойдет, но яут в последний момент дернул член наружу. Вынуть полностью он его, конечно, не успел, и высокая генетика, выплескиваясь мощной струей, начала очень быстро заполнять собой все внутри и распирать живот.

«Слишком глубоко», — панически мелькнуло в голове.

Из задницы брызнуло, и сперма, подтекая из растраханного ануса, собралась в холодную, вязкую лужицу под копчиком.

Тело сковала такая свинцовая тяжесть, что Йонге не хватало сил даже поморщиться. Оставалось только отрешенно пялиться на зависшего навигатора и на отъехавшего Рудольфа, который тоже не спешил подавать признаков жизни, блестя покрасневшими ягодицами в приглушенном свете каюты.

В ушах бухала кровь. Яутская елда, которая теперь ощущалась, как шершавое бревно, все еще как будто пульсировала внутри, изливаясь остатками кончи. Или это Йонге до сих потряхивало отходняком, он толком не понимал. У него было ощущение, что его лицо натерли на терке. Губы горели, словно он обсосал все бутылки в баре. Опухшая, раздраженная задница теперь приносила только дискомфорт.

— Руди.

— Мннмффррхххх.

— Вытщиво имння...

В голове фраза звучала внятно, но на деле он мог только беспомощно мямлить и пускать слюни онемевшим ртом. Язык не ворочался. Вообще.

«У меня сейчас жопа отвалится, Руди, сними меня с этой дубины».

Напарник пару секунд лежал ничком, но затем мокрая туша пошевелилась, и Рудольф, тяжело перевалившись на бок, сел. Глаза у него слипались, он явно был не прочь взять пример с Сайнжи и зависнуть минут на сорок, но первым делом — спасение жопы капитана.

Он скептически и в то же время безразлично оглядел поле боя. Йонге, разумеется, опять досталось больше всех. Задержав взгляд между его ног, Рудольф хмыкнул. Погладил чуть округлившийся живот и медленно повел ладонь вверх, стирая собственную сперму, запутавшуюся в темных волосках.

Йонге от жгучего и одновременно приятного стыда захотелось провалиться в грузовой отсек. Он не знал, какие эмоции преобладали внутри, но все вместе смешалось в такой термоядерный коктейль, что в горле внезапно образовался ком.

«Ближайшую неделю я не собираюсь ни бриться, ни трахаться, ни говорить, и если кто-то решит посягнуть на мое... что бы то ни было, я за себя не отвечаю».

Немного подрагивающие пальцы задержались на покрасневшей, колючей щеке, а потом Рудольф обхватил его за затылок и, тепло улыбнувшись, поцеловал обкусанными, мокрыми губами.


End file.
